If You Could Fall In Love Again
by GSCross
Summary: Sequel to House of Graduation, House of Beginnings: Following their adventure in Egypt, Nina sacrifices herself to save her friends. Now, alone and brokenhearted, Fabian finds himself back in the house where all his adventures began. Will the House of Anubis bring Fabian a new love or will old romance ensue?
1. Flashbacks & Memories

**Chapter One**

"_Save them!" Nina Martin begged the Egyptian god. "Save them and I'll make a deal with you."_

_ "What makes you think that I'd let you do that?" sneered the jackal-head._

_"I'm the chosen one. Doesn't that count for anything?" Nina cried out, straining from the binds that prevented her from moving._

_Anubis glanced at the eight other mortals in the room. They were all bound and lifeless. Their value is nothing, seeing that they were nearing death anyway, compared to the girl struggling to free herself. _

_"What can you do for me?" a grin crept on his face._

_Nina flinched at the sight of the sickening smile on Anubis's face. She was already imagining all the things the god would make her do. She forced herself to take a deep breath, as she was about to make the biggest choice in her life. Glancing at the pale man on the other side of the room slowly gaining consciousness, Nina already knew what she had to do._

_"As long as it's in my power, I'll do it… I'll do anything," Nina let tears fall as she locked eyes with a pair of blue orbs. "Just, return them back home."_

_"Nina, no!" the man screamed as what she said finally dawned on him. "Please don't do this."_

_"I'm sorry, Fabian," her voice cracked. "It's the only way."_

_"No, no, no!" Fabian let his own tears fall, knowing how right his fiancé was. "Please, Nina!"_

_"How sweet," the god scoffed, "the modern-day Anthony and Cleopatra. How devastatingly tragic."_

_"I'm sorry, Fabian," Nina sobbed, ignoring the jibes of the god of the afterlife. "I'm doing this for you, all of you," she glanced at the other lifeless bodies in the room. "I love you, never forget that."_

_"And I love you," Fabian cried out as his body slowly lost its remaining energy._

_Satisfied with her goodbye, Nina faced the god with a determined face. "Do we have a deal?"_

_"Of course, Chosen One."_

_"Well, then, take them home!"_

_With a flash of light, the eight bodies were gone._

* * *

Fabian awoke with a jolt.

"Fabes!"

A familiar voice made Fabian look up. Joy Campbell sat at the foot of the bed with her husband, Mick, standing behind her.

"Thank god you're alright," Joy sighed in relief. "You've been mumbling in your sleep."

Fabian suddenly grew aware of his surroundings as he realised that it wasn't exactly normal to have your best friends in your bedroom especially since they supposedly live in another continent. He flinched at the sterile white room and realised that he was in a hospital as the heart monitor gave off a rhythmic beat.

"What am I doing here?" Fabian chose not to ask the obvious question of where he was.

"You fainted, mate," Mick explained. "Lack of nourishment and sleep."

"You haven't been eating!" Joy proceeded to tell him off. "Ever since we came back…" her voice faltered until she was unable to continue her sentence.

"It was a good thing that Amber called Darlene to check in on you," Mick covered for his wife. "You hit your head when you fell and-"

"Where's Nina?" Fabian found himself asking.

The couple looked at each other before answering in silence.

"Where's Nina?" Fabian repeated the question, glaring at the two. "I need to know."

"Oh Fabes," Joy was the first to break. "Don't you remember? It was you who told us that she-" she couldn't find it in herself to break the news, to break her best friend's heart.

"She sacrificed herself," Fabian continued for her as memories flashed into his mind.

* * *

_Fabian found himself lying alone in his bed, the one in his and Nina's flat in London on a rainy morning. His body ached as it was full of bruises and wounds, the only reminder that Egypt wasn't just a dream. He let himself just lie on the bed, mourning the loss of his best friend, his soul mate, his Nina. _

_Lying in silence, never finding his way to slumber, Fabian gave off a startled yelp as a familiar ringing echoed in the room. Grabbing the phone off the table, not even bothering to wonder who put it there when he remembered that his phone broke in the tombs. He grudgingly greeted the caller._

"_What?!"_

"_Fabian! Thank god!" Amber Millington's familiar tinkling voice greeted him. "Are you and Nina okay?"_

_Even hearing her name hurt like as if his heart was pierced by a blade._

"_Fabian? Fabian? Can you hand the phone to Nina? I'll just-"_

"_She's not here," Fabian said lifelessly, his voice devoid of any emotion._

"_She stepped out?"_

"_No, she's gone," emotion crept into his voice. "She's gone, Amber!"_

_The blonde heard the hysteria in Fabian's voice as he repeated the two words over and over: She's gone._

"_Calm down, Fabian," Amber said as soon as she heard the man hyperventilating. "Deep breaths."_

_Fabian took deep breaths until his breathing was normal._

"_Tell me slowly what happened," Amber said, hiding the panic in her voice but the dark-haired man can hear it from miles away._

"_She sacrificed herself so that we can come back home," Fabian fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "She made a deal with the f*cking god and now she's gone."_

_Amber gave a gasp before collecting herself. "I'll just make a few calls and I'll be right with you, okay?"_

_Fabian nodded even though she couldn't see. The beeping of the phone was the next thing he heard. Fabian gave off a sigh and sat on the bed he and Nina shared, hoping that Amber would call again and distract him from his agony as memories of the girl he love fluttered in to his mind._

_It was already nightfall before he heard anything again from the phone. The familiar message alert made him glance at his phone. It was a link to a familiar news post._

'_King Tut's Tomb in Ruins' was the title of the article Amber sent and it was the trigger that finally sent Fabian over the edge._

_Throwing the phone to the other side of the room, Fabian didn't flinch when he heard the device hit the wall. Feeling better that he did in hours; Fabian proceeded to throw anything toward the other side of the room until his hands found nothing. He then moved from room to room breaking everything in sight. He pushed tables, threw picture frames and vases and even tossed couch. _

_It was already breaking dawn when he finally realised that there was nothing more to break in the flat. Retreating into a corner, he wrapped his arms around himself hoping to feel warmth in his heart. It was in this position in which his sister found him.*_

* * *

Fabian buried his face into his hands as he recalled the last few hours he was conscious.

"Do you need us to leave?" Mick asked quietly as he rubbed Joy's shoulders comfortingly as she broke into sobs at the expense of their lost friend.

Fabian looked up with tear-stained cheeks. "It's alright. Stay."

"Are you sure cause-"

"I need someone to distract me," Fabian said honestly.

"Distract you?" Mick furrowed his brows at the statement.

"Just tell me anything, anything to keep my mind off this," Fabian sighed. "What's happened so far?"

"Uh, the others are okay," Mick rattled on. "Well, they're okay despite minor injuries. Jerome had to have a brace put on his hand though because of the nasty fall he had in the pyramid." Eyeing his friend cautiously, Mick continued his rambling. "Amber is unsurprisingly staying in Alfie's flat nowadays."

"Days?" Fabian echoed. " How long was I out?"

"Nearly a week now, mate," Mick sighed. "Gave Darlene a shock when you went into a coma. Remind me to call her. She'd be ecstatic to know that you're awake."

"Do my parents…?" Fabian trailed off.

"Yeah," Mick rubbed the back of his head. "Can't exactly hide it from them when your sister was the one who called for an ambulance and-"

"There wasn't a body found in the ruins!" Joy couldn't help but blurt out. She was getting nervous as the boys made their small talk even though she knew Fabian wanted to know about the ruins.

"Joy!" Mick scolded.

"What?" Fabian couldn't help but ask.

"There wasn't a body found in the ruins," Joy repeated. "She must still be…"

"No," Fabian stopped her. "If she's still… alive, then be it but I won't allow myself to have any false hope if she's not."

"But-"

"Drop it, hon," Mick sighed. He hated to go against his wife but this time called for it.

Joy nodded solemnly as a ring broke the supposed veil of silence.

"I have to take this," Mick gestured to his phone. "Work," he explained as he let himself out of the room.

"You're just gonna let this go?" Joy asked in a whisper as soon as the door closed with a click.

"I have no choice, Joy," Fabian sighed. "It's not as if I could turn back time."

"And if you did?"

"I wouldn't have changed a thing," Fabian said simply. "She's the Chosen One, Joy. It's her destiny to get in these messes."

"But you love her," Joy started.

"And she loves me too," Fabian recalled her last words. "And I'll never forget that."

_"I'm sorry, Fabian. I'm doing this for you, all of you. I love you, never forget that."_

* * *

* From the Teaser in House of Graduation, House of Beginnings

AN: How's it so far? :) Please review :D


	2. Blank Slates & New Beginnings

**Chapter Two: Blank Slates & New Beginnings**

"_Never forget that."_

A woman with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes twirled her hair in frustration as she racked her mind for memories, for anything at all that would make her remember anything. But, she ended up with nothing. The tinkling voice in her head isn't any help at all. All it ever said was: 'never forget that.'

Exasperated with the irony of events, she gave out a groan of defeat and in that exact moment, the door opened. A gray-haired, blue-eyed elderly woman with short wavy hair came it bearing a tray of food.

"Don't push yourself too much, darling," the woman smiled in understanding. "It's bad for the nerves."

"It's just so annoying," the blonde said. "It's been a week and I remember nothing, Mrs. Miller."

Mrs. Miller. That was the name the elder woman gave to her when she gained consciousness almost a week ago. The kind woman apparently found her lying at the doorway, unconscious and without possession. Mrs. Miller took her in and had a doctor come and check up on her. She was found to have no injury or malady of any sort despite her lack of memory.

"It'll come to you," Mrs. Miller said, assuring the young woman. "Now, how about some breakfast?" She placed the tray on the lap of the youth.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that…again," the woman blushed in embarrassment as she realized that she has been treated to breakfast in bed every morning. "I'm already a burden to you and-"

"Oh, nonsense, dear," Mrs. Miller smiled. "I miss making breakfast for someone. It's been a while since I made breakfast for my son."

"Oh, where is he?" blue-green eyes sparked. She was grateful for the change of topic.

"As a matter of fact, he's still sleeping in one of the rooms," Mrs. Miller informed her. "He arrived yesterday from America so he's still jet lagged. I expect that he'd wake up sometime around noon."

"All the way from America?" the girl tried to remember why she hadn't heard his arrival but then recalled that Mrs. Miller left late in the afternoon and she had fallen asleep waiting for her.

Mrs. Miller nodded. "But he'll be staying here now to manage the house."

"This isn't your home?"

"My husband owns the property. An old friend left it in his care," Mrs. Miller explained. "It's a boarding house and he's the caretaker of the house. He's leaving it to my son since he's retiring this coming fall."

"You're separated from your husband?" Curiosity got the better of the woman. Mrs. Miller wasn't really the one to open up a topic and despite that she had been with the elder for a week, she didn't really know much about her.

"Yes," Mrs. Miller smiled sadly. "Eric and I agreed it was for the best though. The only regret I had was not letting him be the father to my son."

Silence fell upon them only to be broken by the distant sound of a door opening and closing.

"Oh dear, speak of the devil," Mrs. Miller gave a small grin. "Eric stayed the night over and he's probably hungry." She glanced at the untouched tray on lying on the sheets. "Better eat that up before it gets cold."

The youth just nodded and proceeded to eat her breakfast.

Satisfied, Mrs. Miller then proceeded to leave the room to wake up her son residing in the room beside hers. Seeing that the grown man looked peaceful as he slept, she couldn't seem to have the heart to break his slumber. Instead, she headed to the kitchen to greet her ex-husband.

"Eric," she greeted warmly.

"Susan," Eric Sweet nodded in return, having the tendency to call people by their given name. "How's the girl?"

"She's fine," Mrs. Miller said, sitting down beside Mr. Sweet by the table as he ate the prepared meal. "I just don't understand why we can't tell her the truth."

"It's complicated," Mr. Sweet sighed, running his hand through his white hair.

"I'll say." She agreed before furrowing her brows. "But, doesn't she have the right to know?"

"The mind has its way of protecting itself. Maybe, there's a reason why she doesn't recall a thing."

"It could've been an accident," she reasoned out.

"We had a doctor examine her," Mr. Sweet reminded. "No broken bones, or wounds and not even bruises! How do you explain that?"

Mrs. Miller kept quiet, not knowing what to say anymore.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Sweet said after the growing silence bothered him. "I know that she has grown on you and you think that you're betraying her trust but this situation is peculiar. I mean, a former dormer turning up out of the blue after a decade with no recollection isn't exactly an ideal situation."

"She's not just an ordinary girl, is she?" She narrowed her eyes, wondering why her ex-husband was stubborn on keeping the girl in the dark.

Mr. Sweet made no response, nor did he look at Mrs. Miller in the eye.

"She has something to do with _it_, right?" Mrs. Miller said, finally connecting the dots of the puzzle.

Knowing the hidden meaning, Mr. Sweet nodded guiltily. It was no secret to Mrs. Miller that he was part of a secret society, one of the reasons for their separation.

"What will we do with her then?" She couldn't hide the disdain in her voice, now knowing the truth.

"She can stay here, I guess," Mr. Sweet said after pondering a while. "She could help Edison with the house."

"And, I'm assuming we would tell Eddie nothing?"

"Edison should know nothing," Mr. Sweet said with much conviction. "Ms. Martin's past-"

Footsteps made Mr. Sweet falter and he shot a look towards the doorway where the said girl stood carrying a tray in her hands. The couple looked like deers caught in the headlights as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" she asked ever so cautiously.

"No, no, dear," Mrs. Miller smiled warmly, taking the tray from her hands. "We were just talking about…" Not knowing what to say, Mrs. Miller trailed off.

"About?"

"… about what to call you," Mr. Sweet finished. "It must be weird not to remember anything much less your name, right? I'm Eric Sweet, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sweet," she smiled at the man, placing him as Mrs. Miller's ex-husband. "And, it is weird to have no memories at all."

"So, how about it, dear?" Mrs. Miller asked, thoughtfully recalling that she had called the girl by forms of endearment the whole week. "What shall we call you?"

"Actually, I have no idea-"

"Is there a name that holds a particular sentimental meaning?" Mr. Sweet interrupted, looking at her hopefully.

"Let me think," the blonde tried racking her mind for any memory. Closing her eyes, she focused on remembering. Much to her surprise, she recalled a voice musing the name, "Brielle."

"Brielle?" Mr. Sweet repeated trying not to look too disappointed.

"Yes," she nodded. "For some reason, I recall a voice saying the name Brielle."

"You remember things?"

"It's either that or I'm hearing voices in my head," she smiled good-naturedly.

"Does the voice mention a surname?" Mrs. Miller teased.

"Unfortunately not," she sighed. "What do you suggest my temporary surname be, Mrs. Miller?"

"It's quite discriminatory but I think Miller suits well with the name," the elderly woman smiled.

"I have no objections to the name Miller."

Mrs. Miller smiled at the girl. "Well, Brielle Miller it is."

"I guess so," the newly named Brielle Miller gave a wistful sigh.

"Can't anyone get some quiet around here?" an American accented voice floated through the kitchen. "I-"

A dirty blonde-haired man with piercing green eyes entered the kitchen wearing a white shirt and checkered boxers. He stopped at the sight of the unfamiliar girl in the kitchen wearing a robe over her pajamas.

"I'm sorry," he glanced at the other occupants of the room. "I didn't know we had guests."

"It's alright, Eddie," Mrs. Miller smiled at her son. "This is Brielle Miller."

"A distant cousin?" Eddie furrowed his brows, trying to place the girl in his family tree.

"Completely unrelated," Brielle grinned at the man, "…I think."

"Ah," Eddie nodded. "It makes sense. I'm Eddie Miller."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Brielle smiled.

"Same," Eddie said as he gave out a yawn, giving a quiet apology as he felt his parents' glares. Sitting down across his father, Eddie addressed Brielle as he grabbed a piece of toast from a stack. "So, what brings you here, Brielle?"

Her smiled faltered just a bit at the question. "I have no idea," she said honestly.

"You have no idea?" Eddie echoed.

"She lost her memory," Mrs. Miller filled in. "I found her about a week ago by the front door unconscious."

"Ah, so we're adopting her?" Eddie asked casually.

"What?" Mr. Sweet nearly spat out the coffee he was drinking.

"Well, remember when I was seven," Eddie started, a hint of a mischievous grin on his face, "I said I wanted a baby brother or sister for Christmas and you never really got me that and gave me a divorce instead? Well, is this my really late birthday present, then?"

Brielle bit her lip to keep her from sprouting a giggle, as Mrs. Miller and Mr. Sweet looked kind of scandalized at their son's statement.

"Well, you can view it that way…" Mrs. Miller said after the initial shock finally left her. "She's going to stay here for a while."

"Really?" Brielle shot a hopeful look at Mrs. Miller.

"Well, until your memory returns, I suppose you have nowhere to go," Mrs. Miller said sadly. "So, you're very much welcome to stay here until then."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Brielle launched herself towards Mrs. Miller, giving her a bear hug.

"And for today, I think your 'adoptive brother' could take you to London for a wee bit of shopping," Mrs. Miller smiled down at the girl. "I think you could use a new wardrobe, especially since you're wearing clothes from the attic."

"Which, I might add," Eddie grinned, "is sorta creepy. I mean the people who wore those are probably corpses now, corpses that haunt the attic."

"You actually believe there are ghosts in the attic?" Brielle sounded amused.

"Well, what else could be in the attic? Frankenstein's lab?"

"Anything is possible. For all we know, there could be a…" she racked her mind for most outrageous thing. "A tomb or something."

"A tomb," Eddie chuckled. "Way to use your imagination-"

"Back to the point, Edison," Mr. Sweet interrupted. "You will take Ms. Ma-Miller downtown to go shopping."

"Way to start the morning," Eddie groaned, cowering slightly at the stern glances his parents gave him.

After breakfast, the two blondes had an hour and a half to get ready before the 'shopping trip'. Forced into a cab headed for London, Eddie and Brielle rode in silence until they reached their destination.

"So, what kind of clothes do you wear?" Eddie asked, making small talk as he helped her out of the cab.

"I honestly have no idea," Brielle answered honestly.

Eddie looked at her intensely. "So, this memory thing is really no joke?"

Brielle just nodded. "It kinda make things harder since I don't really remember stores much."

"Or, we could look at this in a different perspective," Eddie grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could think of you as something like a blank slate."

"Blank slate?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Eddie grimaced. "But, Brielle Miller, I'm gonna give you a makeover."

* * *

AN: Yeah. I could never kill someone off. :)

And sorry, I had to change her name. But seriously, Eddielle and Fabrielle sounds cool. Lol.

Review :D


	3. Forgetting & Revealing

**Chapter Three: Forgetting and Revealing**

"No!" Fabian found himself screaming at the photo frames in his flat. "This is not happening to me!"

It had been a week since he was released from the hospital and things were not going well for the professor. The world was slowly ridding itself of Nina Martin and any solid proof that she has existed and that includes memories.

"What do you mean, Fabian?" Mara Clarke scowled as she looked at the frame. There wasn't anything wrong with the pictures he was holding.

Mara and her husband offered to help Fabian settle down in his flat after the gang agreed that he wasn't stable to live on his own. After all, spouting nonsense about a girl no one ever heard of isn't a sign of sanity.

"She's gone," Fabian said as he glared at the photos. There used to be a brunette smiling in the photo with him but now, it was as if she never existed. "She's not here anymore."

"Who are you talking about, mate?" Jerome frowned, thinking that his former housemate was slowly losing it.

"Nina," Fabian looked at his friends as if they were the ones crazy. "I'm talking about Nina Marti-"

The ring of the phone cut him off and Mara hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mara, oh thank goodness!" Joy Campbell sighed in relief. "Is Fabian there?"

Mara glanced at the frazzled man and hesitated. "He's here."

"Good. Can I talk to him?"

"He's not very… sensible right now."

Joy gave a sigh. She knew what was happening to the man. He was afraid. He's scared of losing Nina again. He's already lost her physically and he doesn't want to lose any more of her.

"It's alright. Put him on," Joy said to her doctor friend. "I think I can talk some sense into him."

Mara handed the phone to Fabian who confusedly gave a greeting to whoever was calling.

"Fabes, it's Joy," Joy started.

"Oh, hey, Joy," he said in an almost hopeless voice.

"Listen, Mick lost his memories too," Joy hesitated before continuing, "I think we might be next."

"I just don't get it," Fabian ran a hand through his hair. "What's the order of these things?"

"Patricia has a theory," Joy said. "She thinks that whoever knew Nina the longest would most likely be the last to lose the memories."

"But, Amber lost hers days ago," Fabian said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"The longest, Fabian," Joy repeated. "Amber knew her best but we knew her longer."

"She was introduced to us at the same time," Fabian argued.

"But she bumped Patricia that morning. We technically knew her before she was introduced to us… well, you guys."

"You lost me there."

"We knew that she existed," Joy explained. "We knew that there was this American girl in the school."

"So, that means that if we lose our memories, we lose it at the same time?"

"That's basically it."

"But isn't there a way that could reverse all these?"

"I have no idea, Fabes," Joy sighed. "But if Patricia's theory is true, then I think that also works for objects."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at our graduation photo," Joy said.

Fabian scrambled to look at the photo he and Nina hanged by the fireplace, ignoring the concerned looks of his friends.

"She's still there," Fabian sighed in relief.

"I think that it's going on reverse which means the older it is, the longer it'll last."

"Hey, Fabian, what are you looking at?" Jerome glanced at the picture. "Hey, that's Nina-"

Fabian dropped the phone in shock. "You remember her?!"

"Well, sure, I mean, she's your girlfriend, right?"

"Hon, what are you talking about? Fabian has no girlfriend," Mara interrupted.

"Oh yeah," Jerome agreed with his wife before going back to sit with her on the couch.

Fabian glanced at the photo and saw that Nina was gone again.

"Fabes? Fabes?"

Fabian realized that Joy was still on the line and grabbed the phone lying on the floor. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, are you alright?" Joy sounded panicked as soon as she realized that her best friend dropped the phone.

"Yeah," Fabian almost smiled. "I just had found something out."

Fabian relayed what had just happened with Jerome and the picture.

"That still doesn't make things permanent," Joy said.

"But it can buy me time," Fabian grinned. "And I know where the oldest things reside."

"Where?" Joy was almost afraid to ask.

"Anubis House."

"Oh no, Fabes, you aren't going back there," Joy argued.

"There's no other place, Joy," Fabian sighed. "I have to buy time if I'm going to find a way to fix this."

"Is there any way to stop you at all?" Joy asked, already know what the answer is.

"No," Fabian said firmly.

"Oh alright. But, be careful about it. I have a feeling that the house still has secrets yet to be revealed."

"And that's what I'm hoping for," Fabian smiled a bit. "So, I'll have to pack up. Will talk to you later."

Joy heard the line being cut off and gave a small sigh of relief. It was good to hear Fabian smile again. It was good to see him have life once more and that's why she isn't risking having him lose it.

Pressing speed dial, she waited for someone to answer the phone. "Hello, Patricia…"

* * *

Eric held the locket against the light, almost willing it to spill out its secrets.

It had been two weeks since his former student turned up in his doorway, with nothing but bruises, wound and torn clothes on her. She knocked thrice before he opened the door. The girl gave him the necklace and begged him to keep her safe.

He tried questioning the her but Nina Martin kept her mum before saying that she will soon lose her memories and asks him not to divulge anything of the past to her. The girl made him promise, which he did out of confusion. When he gave his word, the girl fainted on doorway almost immediately and that was when Susan saw her and the rest was a blur to him. He kept his distance from the girl but he knew Susan would figure out his connection and she did. Now, it was only a matter of time before Edison knew. He was ever a bright boy.

"Dad," his son's familiar voice broke him from his reverie. "I need to talk to you."

Eric looked at his son who carried a familiar frame and he knew. Eric Sweet knew that his son had discovered the link.

"Yes, Edison?" Eric stuffed the locket in his pocket before motioning to his son to enter his office.

Eddie flinched at the name but he tried his best not to comment on it. He was on a mission, a mission to find out the truth.

"Who is she?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Eric tried to play it dumb.

"Let me rephrase that. Who is the girl downstairs with Mom masquerading as Brielle Miller?" Eddie gritted his teeth, trying not to reprimand his father for lying.

"She is who you think she is," Eric sighed as he gave a quick glance at the photo.

"You mean, she _is_ Nina Martin?" Eddie said as he sat in front of his father.

"Not anymore," Eric sighed. "It is complicated, son."

Eric recalled the phone call he received from Victor Rodenmaar Jr. a few days ago. The former caretaker of the house couldn't recall what occurred eleven years ago. When Eric mentioned Nina Martin, the man said that he didn't know such a person. It was then that Eric realised what was happening.

"Then un-complicate it," Eddie said.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

And he did. He told him everything.

Eddie couldn't believe what his father had told him but somehow, he does.

"Why can you remember, then?" Eddie asked his father.

Eric got the locket and showed his son. "This is the Eye of Horus. It is a symbol of protection. Ms. Martin gave it to me."

Eddie nodded. "Will you be able to do what she asked of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said she begged you to keep her safe," Eddie began. "Yet, she didn't say from what. How can you keep her safe if you don't know what to keep her safe from?"

"Maybe," Eric gave out a tired sigh, "she means herself, her past. That's why she made me promise not to tell her anything."

Eddie kept quiet for a few minutes before looking at his father in the eyes.

"You're leaving for Switzerland," Eddie stated. "Will she be going with you?"

"No, son," Eric sighed. "Anubis House is her home, whether she knows it or not, and I will not take her away from here."

"Then, how will you keep her safe?"

"I think that it's time that I pass on to you _all _my responsibilities," Eric sighed as he grabbed Eddie's right hand. "I am, after all, an old man."

"What do you mean?"

"Keep her safe, son," Eric pressed the locket to his son's palm before letting go. "Now, what where we talking about?"

Eddie opened his mouth to answer but closed it as something caught his eye. The photo he was holding now looked different as the girl in the picture disappeared.


End file.
